Dawn Light Guide to the Craft
Full title: The Dawn Light Guide to the Craft: An Ethical Way of Earth Magic Author: Starry Windchilde Published: Collegium Arcane Press 2019 Format: Hardcover Content: An outline of what the practice of witchcraft is really about. *The First Chapter details what kind of person is going to be good at the Craft. It demands a great deal of personal honesty, in such a way as to make a lot of people uncomfortable. It says that Craft does not favor females. Further it adds that a Green outlook and lifestyle are favorable to practicing Craft, and the kind of green lifestyle. Not the ultra-green that many radicals demand. A lonely cabin in the woods is not required. She herself has lived semi-rural or suburban her entire life. It also notes that if you want to go into space this is not the practice of magic for you. She admits that she is thoroughly bound to the Earth. Even a trip to the Moon is uncomfortable. A brief word is given for the "Earth Mother/Father, the earth magic equivalent of the sorcerer or the clerical favored soul. People that can do the magic without the training, and are incidentally fertile as all get outs. *Second is a rundown of what the Craft is good at, charms, protections, transformations, divination, and summoning. It also list what they are not good at, evocations, and the boomy stuff. Craft is not about flashy magic. She goes into considerable detail as to the kind of things that this magic can be used for in a positive way. Then a firm warning about the dangers of using it in a not positive way. This magic bites back. Using it poorly can mark you. Ugly witches are ugly for a reason. *Third the firm warning that one should not attempt to practice this magic without a competent mentor. Several examples of those that have gone bad because of this. It also includes a guide to where you can get a mentor. Sorry, she herself is full up. *Last, a warning to those that would spout hate and seek witches to destroy them. No witch hunter has ever caught anyone with actual power. Every witch hunter has been a mass murderer without exception. Any religion that has backed them likewise. No whitewashing it. Reaction Where to start. The unenlightened religious types had a freaking cow. It is mooing on the lawn. Calls for her death, threats, screaming to ban the book and burn every copy. Flogging "thou shall not suffer a witch to live" until it screamed for mercy. Nice reasoning discourse here. Conservative non-religious types have noted it. Magic is a fact of life. If you are doing that, do it well. Better to not do it. The book is the darling of the Liberal press. Places like Jezebel and Huff & Puff Post have praised it as a tract of total female emancipation. To the scoffing of the Craft themselves. Yes, the once secretive Witches have made comment and plenty of it. The book is supported. Men are welcome as well as women. Both are part of nature equally. Some have stated how to find them and how to get teaching. Category:Books Category:Magician Category:Culture Category:Intangibles